


Halloween Prompt 33: "No, don't come any closer!!"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, Dark Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 33: "No, don't come any closer!!"

The rumor was that he was a monster - that grumpy student with bushy brows. The legend said he could breathe either fire or ice. But who would believe that? Not Y/N who happened to spend some vacant hours with him.  
Well, perhaps it was true, but only as a metaphor. Arthur's snarky comments could burn some hopes and confidence. His coldness could sometimes send shiver down the spine to some poor _idiots_.  
Y/N was a witness to many of those incidents. But she could prove Arthur was not a monster, and if he was, she would not really mind at all. She believed their friendship was much stronger.  
Once, before 'transforming', Arthur's face was colored with regret and shock when he shouted at Y/N, “No, don’t come any closer!!“  
"As if you could actually transform into a monster." Y/N replied.  
"But I can be one. That's what they call me." The sadness in his tone just could not be hidden with his ineffective 'monstrous' self to Y/N. "Go away now before you have a story to share to those twats who go around telling everyone I'm a monster." He crossed his arms; his eyebrows furrowed in anxiety as he thought of the possibility of Y/N joining the others in taunting him.  
This was, so far, the worst Arthur had dealt with the issue. Usually he just ignored them, and sometimes even took pride of being a legend. But it was never a good legend no matter the version.  
It was as if only now this had sink in to him - that he was referred to as a monster by most, if not all. After all these years. It was as if this was the very first time he pondered the thought that no one liked him at all, no one ever saw him good. Just that one whisper "It's the monster!" ringing along the corridors and that was all that ever existed.  
"Maybe I really am a monster." He concluded in a defeated tone.  
Y/N rushed towards him to give comfort.  
"I said don't come any closer!" Arthur shouted at her. He no longer cared if anyone or everyone was outside the vacant classroom they entered to hide from the echoing whispers.  
Y/N looked at him with great concern. "Fine. But I'll just stand here by the door until you calm down. Know that I'll be here if ever you need..."  
Y/N did not even manage to finish her sentence as Arthur rushed to embrace her. He cried. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his back gently. "You're not a monster." She assured him, and closed her eyes as she silently wished that even for a few moments, any issues about monsters never existed.  
The rumor was that he was a monster - that grumpy student with bushy brows. Well, perhaps it was true, but only as a metaphor. Y/N could prove Arthur was not a monster, and if he was, she would not really mind at all, for she was one after all. And maybe, just maybe, she could manage to confess it to him on their third date this Hallow's eve.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
